Et si un simple bal changeais tous
by rozerwa
Summary: Et si le bal donner par les mickaelson changeais toute l'histoire


Pendant la soirée organiser par la famille Esther. Mais tous ne se passe pas comme prévu. Stefan à changer se qui déplait à Elena, il trahi son frère et ne pense qu'a détruire Klaus. Tandis que Damon est collé à Elena, ce qui a le don d'énervé cette dernière. Caroline de son coté commence à laisser tomber ces barrières face à Klaus, ce qui ne le ravit. Bonnie pendant la soirée se retrouve coincé dans une salle qui s'ouvre que de l'extérieur avec Enzo. Rebekka, elle mijotait encore et toujours des plans diaboliques contre Elena. Et ci cette soirée changeait tous !

 _ **Chapitre 1**_

POV Elena :

C'est parti pour une soirée qui me semble interminable ! Je me sens seul, Bonnie à disparu au moment même où on a passé la porte des Mickealson. Et Caroline qui elle n'est toujours pas arrivé elle devait surement chercher la robe parfaite pour éviter de mettre celle de Klaus. J'attendais là à parler avec la mère de Caroline. Quand les portes de la villa s'ouvre on aperçoit Caroline dans une sublime robe bleu, _comme par hasard la robe de Klaus, elle n'avait pas d'autre robe sérieusement sa va lui faire poussé les ailes au méchant loup…_

 **Ouah ! Caroline, tu es magnifique ! Je sais pas quoi dire, je n'arrive pas à y croire**

 **Merci Elena ! Tu es sublime !**

 **Ma fille chérie ! J'ai pas de mot mais d'où viens cette robe ?**

 **Euh maman…**

 **Elle vient de Klaus !** coupais-je.

 **Quoi ?** **Mais Caroline depuis quand tu accepte ces cadeaux !**

 **Maman… On voit plus tard s'il te plait !**

Caroline partie rejoindre Klaus à la grande surprise de Liz et en réalité de moi aussi, je pensais qu'elle ne me trahirait pas comme sa, à ce point là ! Je suis très énervé.

POV Klaus :

J'en reviens pas, Caroline est magnifique même plus que ça. Elle est juste wouah ! Dans la robe que je lui ai offerte en plus et avec mon bracelet. On dirait qu'elle est a moi, mon alpha !

 _ **Sweatheart, tu es magnifique !**_

 _ **Merci Klaus, pour le compliment et la robe !**_

 _ **Tu as mis du temps à venir !**_

 **Je n'avais rien à me mettre.**

 **Merci…** _dis-je en faisant le moue_

 **Désoler mais je ne voulais pas te faire ce plaisir !**

 **Tu me l'a fais quand même !** _dis-je en faisant mon sourire ravageur._

 **Oui mais mon opinion à changer, mes pensées changer.**

 **Ah bon en quoi ?**

 **En ton avantage ! Je pense que je dois penser par moi-même au lieu de penser pour Elena !**

 **Tu veux dire quoi par là** _,_ **sweatheart !**

 **Je veux dire que tu as toujours été gentil avec moi sauf quand tu as voulu me sacrifier ou quand tu as transformé mon ex copain pour le pur plaisir.**

 **Ah ! Les choses tournent en ma faveur ! Tu sais que c'étais pas contre toi, c'est une histoire de pouvoir !**

 **Les choses ont changés pour moi aujourd'hui !** _rajoutait-elle avec un sourire tellement craquant !_

 **C'est tout en ton honneur ma chère ! acceptes-tu cette danse ?**

 **Bien sûr !**

POV Bonnie :

J'ai décidé de faire ma soirée à moi sans être dans l'ombre d'Elena. Je sais c'est ma meilleur amie mais c'est toujours la même chose, tous le monde ce plis en quatre pour sa petite personne et nous empêche dans un sens l'amour évident de Caroline et Klaus. Je sais je fais pas le plaidoyer du diable mais c'est tellement évident entre eux, Caroline se le cache mais sa se lis dans c'est yeux !

Je me sens suivis depuis le début de la soirée, je sais que Damon a des idées tordu a me faire peur, pff…

 **Damon ce n'est pas drôle sort de ta cachette !**

Bizarre personne ne me répond je commence à avoir peur mais qu'est ce qui ce passe encore une blague de Damon ! Ou un coup de flippe de Finn ou Esther. Oh mon dieux et si on me… non je ne veux pas faire parti des complots de Esther et Finn, pour détruire Klaus, Elijha, Rebekka et Colh.

Mais qui s'est il faut que je me cache

POV extérieur :

Par peur des complots, Bonnie se réfugia dans une salle la première qui me passe par la main. Elle entra dans une salle qui s'ouvre que de l'extérieur. Elle se cacha dans l'armoire juste avant que la porte ne reclaque.


End file.
